sillyguyfandomcom-20200214-history
Middle Park Massacre
One man decided that he was going to take his dog for a walk. On the way out, he grabbed two Glock pistols, and a rifle, which he hid in his trench coat. He walked across the street into Middle Park. After walking his dog, Lucky, for 5 minutes, the dog got loose. He tripped over people until he finally found his dog laying down, all tired out. He pulled out his gun, even though he really loved the dog, he aimed his gun at the dog’s head, and pulled the trigger. He then shot and killed two people who were watching him. When people started to come over to complain, he shot and killed three. He then emptied both pistols, threw them into the water, then got rid of their gun magazines. He decided to keep one for his rifle, which he got out. He then saw that a large family was having a family reunion/picnic, and he walked over, and shot the one child’s pet rabbit. He then shot another dog, which also belonged to the family. He then shot the child, killing him. He then shot both of his parents, wounding his father and killing his mother. He then shot his aunt, killing her. He then shot the child’s uncle on his dad’s side, whom he injured severely. He then shot a two-year-old child in the face, killing her. He then walked away, aiming at birds. He shot and killed three birds, then walked over to another group of people, where he shot and wounded four. He then continued on walking, and shot and killed two people who were exercising. He then shot a little girl, killing her. He then shot and wounded her older brother, and wounded both of their parents. He then decided to walk over to the street, where he shot and wounded two children. He then shot and wounded another dog. He then reloaded, and shot a taxi driver through the window, knocking him into a coma. He shot the two people in the back, and then shot a police officer who was running toward him. Deaths *Kent Scott, age 34 *Bill Scott, age 37 *Gordon Jackson, age 54 *Rose Newman, age 56 *Tyler Vanderbilt, age 45 *Gavin Xander, age 9 *Beverly Xander, age 34 *Isabella Humphrey, age 32 *Kelsey Humphrey, age 2 *Carolyn Hunter, age 27 *Tony Hunter, age 28 *Elizabeth Mitchell, age 10 Injuries *Howard Xander, age 36 (Shot once in the leg) *Kevin Xander, age 33 (Shot once in the stomach) *David Decker, age 56 (Shot once in the arm) *Ken Davis, age 45 (Shot once in the chest) *Luke Davis, age 41 (Shot once in the shoulder) *Kevin Gordon, age 31 (Shot once in the head) *Gordon Mitchell, age 45 (Shot once in the chest) *Sandy Mitchell, age 43 (Shot once in the head) *Lucas Mitchell, age 16 (Shot once in leg and stomach) *Freddy Cleveland, age 5 (Shot twice in arm) *Eddie Cleveland, age 8 (Shot once in the head and shoulder) *Mikembe Jefferies, age 38 (Shot once in both arms) *Billy Hood, age 27 (Shot three times in head and chest total) *Ashley Woodman, age 27 (Shot twice in the head) *Officer George Jackson, age 32 (Shot once in chest and stomach) Three birds killed, two dogs killed, one dog injured, and one rabbit injured.